Road games
by CutePoison
Summary: Michael And Sara grow bored of all the usual games you play while on the road, so Michael comes up with a naughty new game to help pass the time. Complete Ch.4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Michael glanced over at Sara wondering if she were anywhere near as bored of the road as he was. They had played just about every game the two of them could think of to make the time pass since the radio in their old car gone on the fritz.

They had talked about everything they could think of to talk about. He now knew more about Sara then he knew about himself, and she him, or so it seemed. Michael found himself wondering if this was how old married couples were. Did they simply talk so much that eventually they no longer had anything to talk about? He hoped not. He and Sara hadn't talked that much had they?

He was racking his brain for something to talk about; another game, to play, anything to break the silent boredom when it came to him.

"Do you know what I would like to do to you when we get to the next stopping point"? Michael asked giving her a sideways grin.

Sara looked at him a small smile playing across her lips. "No, why don't you tell me", she said smiling and slipping her hand into his.

Michael rubbed his hand over his head thinking deeply.

"I want to carry you to the bed….no wait we have been in this car too long. I want to carry you to the shower. And then set you down and carefully tear your clothes off of you", Michael said starting over.

"Carefully huh"? Sara said grinning as she briefly glanced away from the road.

"Yeah well, you do have to wear them again, said the ever practical Michael.

"Then I want to join you in the shower, taking my time washing every inch of your body", he said getting that look in his eyes that Sara had come to know so well in their time together.

"Then what"? Sara asked liking this game more and more. It sure beat the hell out of I spy she thought as her grin widened.

"Then when your all soapy I want to slide my hands up and down your body", he said.

"Go on", said Sara looking at him briefly before focusing once more on the road.

"Then I want you up against the wall, your palms flat against it, as I reach from behind you cupping your breasts in my hands", Michael continued "

And then as I pull you against me letting you feel what you do to me Sara, how crazy you make me", said Michael. "I want to slide my hands down between your legs touching you just the way you like it, I want to hear you moan for me Sara", he said his voice growing deeper.

"And then just when you think you can't last a second longer I want to pick you up and carry you to the bed", said Michael.

"Won't the blankets get wet"? A smiling Sara teased.

Michal the neat freak ignored her and continued.

"Then I want to ease myself between your thighs as I lick the water from you stomach, making my way to your breasts. Once I get to your breasts I want to suck the moisture from your nipples making them harder and harder, as you moan louder and louder".

Sara's hand left his and slid onto Michael's thigh as he continued.

"Then as you get more and more aroused, I want to slide into you slowly. I want to taste your moans as my tongue finds your mouth Sara", Michael said in a low sexy voice.

"I want to feel every inch of you wrapped around me as we move together. I want your silky hotness to envelope me taking me closer and closer. And as we near orgasm I want to slow my pace to make it last longer so that I can be inside of you a little longer", Michael said grinning when he saw what his little game was doing to Sara.

He watched her lick her bottom lip in anticipation of his next words.

"And then as you pull me closer wrapping your legs tightly around me, I want to make you come with me Sara, I want to feel your legs shake around me as your orgasm tears through you", Michael said as Sara pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Sounds like fun", said Sara grinning at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael stretched his long arms above his head and glanced once more at the closed bathroom door. Sara had been in there for some time.

He yawned fighting to stay awake as the long day of driving finally caught up with him.

What was she doing in there? She had made him promise to stay awake, and he had been more than willing to try after the look she had given him as she took a bag he had never seen before from her belongings, and disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

He looked away from the door and focused once more on the old movie that played at low volume on the TV. But before long he once again found his chin dipping down onto his tattooed chest as he nodded off. He jerked his head up, forcing his eyes to stay open. 

He was slapping himself softly trying to wake up, when the bathroom door opened and Sara walked out wearing a white coat exactly like the one she had worn at Fox River. She also wore a stethoscope around her neck, and latex gloves on her hands. A pair of high heeled fuck me boots completed her outfit.

She grinned at him as she walked towards him, her breasts playing peek-a-boo with his hungry eyes. A slow grin spread across Michael's face as his fatigue instantly left him.

"Hello, Dr. Tancredi", he said, playing along with her game. He sat forward a little on the bed. "How are you today"?

Sara walked to stand in front of him. "I'm fine, thank you", she said, as her gloved hand brought the stethoscope to her mouth, where she warmed it with her hot breath. 

Her eyes never left his as she placed the stethoscope over his heart and listened. Michael knew she would hear his heart racing for her. She was driving him crazy. The sight of her in a doctor's coat had brought back all of his fantasies of her at Fox River.

He remembered lying on his cot each night replaying in his mind the infirmary visits he had come to crave. Much like now, his fantasy would start out with business as usual and then he would add some choice embellishments.

His favorite fantasy had been of taking her bent over the infirmary cot.

His grin widened as she leaned over him to examine the now healed burn on his shoulder. He felt her warm breast brush against him as she prodded him gently. 

"This looks pretty good", she said in a professional manner, as her right nipple hardened against his chest.

"In fact, it's almost completely healed", she continued.

She then ran a gloved hand along his thigh and down to his foot. She traced her fingers gently across the bottom of his foot as she examined what remained of his severed toes.

"Hmmm, she said softly, as she leaned in for a closer look. Michael wasn't sure how much more he could take as her white coat rose up revealing her tight ass.

Unable to stop himself he reached out and lightly ran his fingers along her silky white skin. She emitted a soft gasp at his touch and then the examination of his foot was complete.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your boxers, she said as she snapped her gloves in place.

Michael looked at her gloved hands for a minute and then into Sara's lust heavy eyes.

"You promise to be gentle"? He joked.

"No", she laughed softly with a come fuck me stare.

Michael paused for a second, and then grinning, he stripped out of his boxers.

He stood in front of her, his member at full attention. Sara walked closer and took him in her hand, the latex cool against his hot throbbing flesh. He gasped and reached for her. He was ready for this game to move on. She was driving him crazy with her cool doctor's demeanor and her hot eyes.

He pulled her against him and his tongue found her mouth, delving in, in a frenzied dance.

His hands reached behind her and cupped her ass as he pulled her tightly against him, his hard cock pressing into her stomach as he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Michael could feel the cold leather of her boots against his skin. He carried her to the bed where he eased her down. She reached to pull him down but he stopped her, leading her hands to the mattress, showing her where he wanted her.

He leaned over her, the soft skin of her ass sending an almost painful ache to his stomach as he brushed it with his tip. He wanted her so much, just like this, playing out his fantasy.

He entered her from behind and she gasped. She pushed back against him taking him all the way in and moaned his name in a smoky voice. He reached one hand around to stroke her breasts while his other hand gripped her hip pulling her hard against him.

It seemed the harder he slammed into her the louder she moaned.

He knew he wouldn't last long. She had him too worked up. And when she reached between her wet thighs and stroked him, he felt his orgasm explode from him, his hot seed emptying inside of her.

She pushed herself urgently against him, forcing him deeper, her soft skin slamming into his as she came hard.

Michael fell beside her, his breath coming in pants.

Sara flipped over, and turning to face him, she smiled.

"It's your turn next", she said reaching to stroke his nipple. "You get to come up with the next game".

Michael grinned.

He figured they had at least two more days drive before they reached Linc's place in Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara glanced at her watch. Michael had gone out for ice 15 minutes ago and he still hadn't returned. In the past when the two of them had been on the run, Sara would have already begun to panic. But now she was merely curious.

Was this something to do with the little game she was certain he had been planning? She had noted a small grin on his face throughout the day whenever he thought she wasn't looking. But of course she had let him think she was totally unaware of his plans.

She leaned back in anticipation as she became more and more positive that her suspicions were correct.

She felt a small tingle course through her body as the possibilities played out in her mind like a personal porno movie starring her favorite tattooed genius.

She grinned when she heard the firm knock on the motel room door.

"Let the game begin", she said chuckling softly as she made her way to the door.

She looked out the peep hole, and fought back a giggle.

Michael stood on the other side of the door wearing a plastic cap like that of a police officer.

The cap which was made for a child was a little too small for him and looked a bit comical, but Sara felt turned on by his efforts all the same.

She put a slightly fearful look on her face and opened the door.

"Hello, Officer"? She said beginning the game in earnest.

"Sara Tancredi"? Officer Mike asked with an intense look that went straight to her groin.

Sara eased open the door.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Sara Tancredi. Can I help you with something, officer"? She asked leaning her body into the open door a little.

"Do you mind if I come in, Ma'am"? He said looking passed her into the motel room.

"It might be better if we do this inside your room".

Sara stepped aside to allow him entry.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is this regarding, officer"? She questioned getting more and more into the game with every passing second.

Officer Mike looked at her, his intense gaze unwavering.

"Sara Tancredi, you are under arrest", he said leading her to the wall, where he put her hands against it, preparing to frisk her.

"You have the right to remain silent", he said as he spread her legs apart and ran his hands along her inner thighs, petting her moist crotch in passing.

Sara closed her eyes in pleasure as his strong hands made their way up her long body.

She felt his hot breath come to rest on her neck. 

"But remaining silent may be a little difficult", he growled softly in her ear.

"If you give up that right", he continued running his fingers along her bare arms, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

As he said the word against, he brushed himself against her ass showing her how aroused he was.

His hands went up to her breasts, continuing his search.

"You have the right to have an attorney present. Which is kinky, by the way", he added softly as he kneaded a nipple through her thin t-shirt.

"If you desire an attorney present, and cannot afford one", he said giving her ass a hard slap, well, that's a game for another day".

Sara moaned. He was driving her wild with this game.

He brought his lips close to her ear. "There's only one thing left to do", he said pulling her hands behind her back.

Sara heard the clink of metal and felt the cold steel handcuffs touch her skin. But he paused.

"You need to ask yourself a little question, Sara", he said, his breath hot on her neck.

Sara giggled as Clint Eastwood's character Dirty Harry sprung to mind.

"Do I feel lucky"? She joked, giggling some more.

Sara looked over her shoulder at him grinning.

Michael ignored her, fighting his own grin.

"Good cop or bad cop. Which would you prefer, Dr. Tandcredi"? He replied as he slid one of the cuffs on her wrist and snapped it closed.

Sara grinned.

"Ohhh", she replied softly. "I have been bad officer….  
I don't deserve the good cop…you might have to rough me up a little", she said grinning.

Michael flipped her around and pushed her hard up against the wall, pressing himself tightly against her.

"Oh, is that your gun, officer", Sara moaned. "Or are you just happy to see me"?

Not answering, Michael pulled away from her and grabbing the front of her t-shirt, he pulled her to the bed.

He pushed her down and climbed on top of her with a knee resting on either side of her small frame.

He leaned in, his tongue coming out for a teasing lick as he reached for her hand and slid the empty handcuff around the bed post and locked it closed.

Sara laughed throatily.

Michael smiled as he slid another set of the cuffs from his back pocket and proceeded to cuff her other hand to the bed post.

When she was shackled securely he ran his fingers lightly down the front of her body, making her already hard nipples ache.

He reached and began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, letting her eyes take in the beauty of his inked flesh.

Sara couldn't remember ever having been so aroused. She wondered briefly if he even needed to touch her at this point. One more of those hot, smoldering come fuck me looks and she might go over the deep end.

He unbuttoned her pants and roughly pulled them down around her ankles and tossed them aside.

His hands then moved to the button on his own pants.  
He unfastened them, and eased them slowly down his thighs.

He pushed them down and stepped out of them, wearing only his red boxers.

He looked at her and Sara felt herself becoming even more wet from the hotness of his gaze. He smiled as he eased his boxers down and then climbed back onto her.

He looked down at her for a second and then leaned to push up her t-shirt exposing her bra less chest.

He lightly brushed a nipple with his lips, forcing a moan from Sara's lips. She tried to reach for him forgetting she was tethered to the bed, the handcuffs digging into her wrists.

Somehow this added to the excitement. He could do anything he wanted to her and she was helpless to stop him.

She pushed her hips up against him and he grinned.

As he brought his mouth back down taking her nipple into his hot mouth, Sara arched her back and pressed her hips tighter against him, her thin underwear suddenly feeling like too much of a barrier.

"Rip them off of me, Michael ", she demanded, her voice deep from the pleasure he was giving her. 

"Don't you mean rip them off of me,'officer'"? He said his teeth moving lightly across her nipple teasing her.

She moaned and pulled, but the handcuffs held her tight.

Michael continued to tease her as he reached between them and grasped her thin under garment.

He eased up and looked at her, as the satisfying rip joined the sound of their breathing in the otherwise quiet room.

Sara grinned as his eyes locked on her. She could see his desire written on his face. He wanted her almost as badly as she wanted him...Almost.

He pushed her thighs apart and eased between them. She was so wet she knew it would be delicious for him when he slid inside of her.

She relished in the moan that escaped his throat as his hard shaft slipped into her and then she was wrapping her legs around him knowing he could never be deep enough.

His arms went around her, his hands cupping her ass as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her wetness.

She heard herself moan loudly, her whole body on fire with an intensity she had never dreamed possible.

Her thighs were quivering as he pulled out and leaned once more to caress her nipple with his mouth.

Sara wanted to scream at him, to make him enter her again, her ache for him was so strong. But she held her tongue.

He moved down her body and she felt his tongue trail along her damp thigh.

She raised herself up and his mouth found her.

Sara jumped at the contact of his lips meeting hers. She felt his tongue delve into her and screamed his name.

She wrapped her long legs around him trying to press him closer as his mouth sought out her secret spots and reveled in her sweet juices.

"Oh, Michael", she moaned again, as her legs shook.

She was so close..she thought briefly. So very close..and then her orgasm was ripping through her.

She had never felt such a strong release.

Her thighs had never shaken like this before...

As if a volcano had erupted within her very core.

Sara let her lower body collapse back onto the bed, as Michael's smiling face rose up to meet her pleasure hazed eyes.

"Are you gonna shoot me with that thing", she teased eying his erection with a grin.

He grinned back and eased himself between her thighs. 

"Don't forget, tomorrow it's your turn", he said as he slid inside her with a groa

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Sara unloaded the bag from the trunk and took it into the motel room. She could hear the shower cut off and quickly stowed the bag under the bed and out of sight.

She had picked up a few things for their last night on the road, and she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

She looked to the bathroom door as it swung open and Michael came out with a towel slung low on his hips. Sara's breath caught in her throat at the sight of his inked flesh ending to meet unmarked tanned skin.

She tried to make the towel slip telepathically, but when that didn't work she thought screw it, and walked over to him.

She stuck out a finger and slipped it between the towel and his taught flesh dislodging it. She grinned as the towel fell around his feet showing her the prize.

He grinned at her and Sara grinned back at him hotly before letting her gaze drop to his hardening member.

"Are you ready for the last game"? She stuck her finger into her mouth making a show of wetting it, and then starting at the shaft of his penis she let it travel to his tip.

He inhaled sharply at the contact and reached for her.

"Not yet", Sara slapped his hands away and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed.

She then leaned to grab the bag from under the bed. She let her mouth fall on him in passing and he gasped.

"Jesus, Sara, you're driving me crazy", he said his voice deep with need.

Sara stood up grinning.

"That's the idea, isn't it, Michael"? She said making her way to the bathroom.

Michael grinned.

"Yeah, just don't take too long or I might start without you", he said running his long fingers across his chest.

Sara grinned as the image of Michael pleasuring himself filled her head. She felt herself getting more aroused, and sped up the preparations.

(A short time later)

Sara turned out the light and then opened the door. She stepped out into the glow the television cast into the otherwise unlit room.

Michael's gaze left the TV and he looked over at her, his mouth falling open.

"I hope you saved room for dessert, Scofield", she grinned as Michael took in her appearance.

She was covered in whipped cream and chocolate fudge. To top it all off she had a Maraschino cherry perched on each nipple.

Michael grinned. "There's always room for dessert, Tancredi. Come 'ere".

Sara walked slowly towards him the masterpiece swaying with her hips at every step. She came to stand directly in front of him her hands held behind her back.

She brought them around and placed the two items in front of his eyes for inspection. Chocolate fudge and whipped cream. He looked up from the items and into her hot stare.

His grin widened as it became clear just what was about to happen.

"You have to clean your plate, Michael", she said putting a knee on each side of him with a grin.

"In fact, if you clean your plate, I'll clean mine", she said bringing his 'dessert' in closer.

Michael didn't hesitate. He brought his mouth down, the maraschino cherry smooth and wet in his mouth. He chewed it quickly and made his way to Sara's other nipple making haste with that cherry as well.

With both cherries consumed, he devoured the whipped cream that surrounded each aureola, his mouth sucking her nipples in long and hard, pulling a gasp from her partially opened mouth.

He flipped her over and hovered above her fudge streaked body before moving on to the mound between her thighs. He grinned devilishly up at her before delving in deep.

Sara moaned loudly as his tongue lapped up the sweet desert she had concocted. She pushed herself against him inviting him deeper, her body on fire with the need to explode.

She felt his tongue leave her aching, as he went on to explore the sweet fudge she had filled her belly button with, his tongue dipping into it sending waves of pleasure through her belly and deep into her core.

She felt her thighs begin to shake as he entered her again, his mouth pulling at her aching core.

She placed her hands on his closely cropped head and urged him deeper still…She felt her orgasm looming and then it was ripping through her with waves of pleasure.

She gasped again as her tender nerve endings reacted to his lips as he placed one last kiss on her sated wetness.

She pulled him up and pushing him down on the sticky bed she opened the jar of hot fudge.

She spread it along his aroused body a gasp issuing from his lips with every stroke of her fingers.

When she was satisfied with the amount of fudge covering him she sprayed the whipped cream along his throbbing member.

Tossing the can aside she took her time traveling his body, lapping at the sticky spots, his louder gasps making her linger. When his body was sticky, but absent of any visible chocolate she took him deep into her throat.

He gasped and moaned as she scraped her teeth lightly along his shaft, her soft sucking becoming more intense as she reached his tip. He bucked his hips pushing himself back into her mouth.

She grinned around his hardness and sucked him harder with each stroke of her mouth her lips and teeth eliciting sensations that made him shake and gasp as his release drew near.

She sped up her actions and then slowed as his hips bucked once again pushing his seed into her mouth. She tasted him briefly as he filled her throat, and then she eased into a sitting position over his pleasure reddened flesh.

He grinned up at her his eyes heavy from their excursions. "I just have one question. How did you get those cherries to stay in place"?

Sara laughed. "Don't ask".

(The End)


End file.
